Emmet gets Bella DrunkUHOH!
by MrsxPattinsonx
Summary: FIRST EVER FANFIC! PLEASE READ! bella gets drunk and finds a spoon.Much better than it sounds :  One-shot. this is my first ever fanfic, please R&R! hope you enjoy it :  3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**This is my FIRST EVER fanfic, please R&R! **

**MrsxPattinsonx**

**3**

Emmet Gets Bella Drunk..UHOH!

**Bella's POV.**

"Oh Belllaaaa!"

Oh no, I thought. This can NOT be good.

"Er, yes Emmet?"

"Come down here please!"

Why, oh why did Edward have to go hunting? Oh, right, because he's a vampire. DUH BELLA! God, sometimes I amaze myself with my utter stupidness. Oh, dear god. No Emmet!

"Belllaaaa!"

"Er, yes Emmet?"

"Drink.."He shuffled around with a glass and a bottle of, what was that? VODKA! Oh, no…"THIS"

"No."

"Oh, go on, I dare you!"

Right. This means war.

…..

…..

…..

…

….

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

..

.

**Emmet's POV**

*Half an hour later*

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!""

My booming laughter filled the house.

"Emmet! Look! I found a spoon!"

Ah, she was so happy. Eddie would someday thank me for making her happy.

"What's his name Bella?"

"DUH! HIS NAMES JIM, YOU IDIOT!"

"Obviously" God, Bella drunk was absolutely hilarious!

"Yeah, obviously Emmet! Jeez, sometimes I wonder wh…OW!"

"Bella?"

Bella had fallen over onto the bottle of vodka. She then sat up, laughing so loudly that even my ears hurt.

"Bella, what's so fu…OW! Bella what was that for!"

"Jim doesn't like you. He says sorry. Don't you Jim?"

Bella shook the spoon so violently that she hit herself in the head. The handle of the spoon stayed in her hand, while the, er head (?) flew across the room. She burst out crying, just as Edward and the rest of the family walked through the door.

I am so dead.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward gasped at the sight of Bella crying.

"Eddie*gasp* m-m-m-MY SPOON BROKE!" Bella sobbed into his shoulder.

"Bella, wh-what! What spoon?"

"MY SPOON CALLED JIM! GOD EDDIE YOU ARE SO STUPID!" Bella screeched, so loudly it was almost inaudible. Luckily, we vamps have super-sensitive hearing.

"Emmet? What happened? What's that smell…EMMET! WHY DID YOU GIVE BELLA VODKA! YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT!"

Yep, that's me, I thought. Hahahahahahahahaha! God, it was so funny I think it was almost worth losing my arm. Oh well, I can stick it back on. Oh, Eddie, just you wait till next time I babysit Bella….hahahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Bella POV.**

When I woke up the next morning, my head was thumping. I experimentally sat up, and my head hurt even more. Ouch. Why does my head hurt? And why don't I remember anything that happened last night? Oh, wait, I had a spoon. Why did I have a spoon?

"Edward? Why does my head hurt? And did I have a spoon yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah, about that, Emmet gave you a bottle or two of Vodka, and you found this spoon called Jim. It was pretty funny actually. Emmet recorded it. Emmet, that doesn't mean I'm letting you babysit Bella again, because you won't be. Ever again." He said the last part louder, so I guessed Emmet was still in the house. I was right. He burst into my room, well, Edwards room, and roared "What! Why!"

"Emmet! My head hurts and you did not make it any better!" I whined. I might not be little, but hey, I deserve to be able to whine every now and again.

"Oops. Sorry Bella. You okay?" He asked, looking guilty. And sorry. Well, he should be sorry. My head hurts!

"Yeah Emmet. I'm completely fine. My head doesn't hurt at all." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey! I only asked." He whined, sounding like my words had hurt him. Well good. He deserved to be hurt after what he done to my poor head.

"Emmet, show me the video."

"Video? What video?" he asked, trying to get out of it. Well, I wasn't going to let him.

"The video you made last night whilst I was drunk, Emmet. Show me it. Please?" I smiled sweetly at him, giving him Alice's famous puppy-dog eyes. My tactics worked.

"Fine, I will." He said, just as sweetly as I did. Huh. Was I really that bad? The answer, yes. I watched the video of me stumbling around, roaring with laughter, talking to my spoon Jim, and I was so mad I was glad Edward could hurt him.

"Edward?" I said sweetly. He grinned.

"Yes Bella?" He knew what I was going to ask him. I love him so much; I swear my heart would burst one of these days.

"Could you please hurt Emmet?" I grinned wickedly, watching Emmet back away with fearful eyes.

"Why I'd be happy to Bella. Thank you for asking me."

"You're welcome Edward. Now do your worst!"

The rest of the day (and night) I watched happily as Emmet ran away from Edward. It was Hilarious. It'd almost be worth getting embarrassingly drunk again. Not quite. But almost.

~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~

Thanks for reading! Please review! Love you! 3


End file.
